


Me Too

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is conflicted.  My  first Kradam fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Conflict. Such a simple word for such a strong emotion, but I feel it all the way to the bone. For all intents and purposes I’ve always considered myself to be a straight man. Never once has a man ever crossed my “attraction radar.” That was until the day I met _him_. The most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.  
  
He’s always cheeky, but honest to a fault and I’m completely in love with him. Of course he has no idea, or at least I don’t think he does. Everything about him exudes sex appeal from his long lean frame to his fuck-me blue eyes. So much so that every night I lie in bed and wait until his breathing slows to a slumber. It’s then that I wrap my fingers around my cock and bring myself to agonizing completion all the while praying sleeping beauty doesn’t awake. My eyes drift shut with one sweet name on my lips, and I’m sure by now you know that name is Adam Lambert.  
  
My eyes open slowly to the morning sun filtering through the curtains. One perfect ray directed on Adam. He’s softly stirring in his sleep. Curiously I watch him for a moment as the long bones in his fingers flex. His hand glides down his abdomen and my cheeks flush hot as his fingers wrap loosely around his morning wood. He’s mumbling softly as his hand begins to work his obscenely large erection.   
  
“Kris,” He gasps.  
  
My eyes flutter to his face as I release a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. His eyes were still shut.  
  
“Kris. I know you’re watching. Join me or take a cold shower. If you think for a moment you’ve been discreet about watching me you’re foolish. I feel your gaze on me all the time. Now it’s time for you to get what you’ve been dreaming about.” With a small huff he scoots out of his boxers and returns to lazily stroking himself.  
  
“When did you first catch on?”  
  
“Oh I dunno, about the time I heard you talking in your sleep about how you’d like to fuck my hot little ass.”  
  
“Oh God.” I said remembering the completely raunchy dream that had stemmed those precise words from my lips. I never thought for a moment I might have said it in my sleep.  
  
“Please lose the horrified look Allen, it doesn’t become you. Besides it just saved me the trouble of seducing you into fucking me. Now lose the briefs and get over here.”  
  
As if in a dream I pull my underwear to my feet before stepping out of them and making the three-step journey to the naked perfection of Adam. I never manag to utter a single word before I'm on top of him, our lips dancing as out tongues race to map out each other’s mouths. He’s sinfully sweet like honey as our bodies bout for control. Adam’s mere size allows him to flip me over in a way that Adam is now on top straddling me. All the while our lips never break.  
  
Adam pushes away for a moment only to shuffle through his nightstand before producing a small tube in which I presume to be lube. The cheeky grin confirms my suspicions as he lavishly pours the liquid over his fingers.  
  
“Sugar I know you want to fuck me, but even a fine wine like me takes some preparation.”  
  
I laugh at the faux southern lilt in his voice, which quickly turns to a groan as two fingers disappear into his ass.  
  
“Adam?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“How does it feel to uhh… you know… have something up there?” My cheeks flame as I stumble for the words.  
  
Adam is completely still for a moment, eyes shut, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. In one small motion his eyes shoot wide open and a rush of air comes out as a whistle between his teeth.  
  
“You mean something up my ass?”  
  
“Umm yeah.”  
  
“Kris it’s like every nerve in your body is being stimulated at one time. It’s like nothing else in the world.”  
  
I watch as Adam slowly removes his fingers.  
  
“We’re going to do this real slow, alright? I want you to remember this like it was yesterday. That way my dear you will always remember the day you stole my mind, body, and soul.”  
  
With his lips pressed to mine and he guides my aching cock to his entrance. He strokes down on my length once making me slick before he slowly sinks himself down onto me. My nails dig into his back as my voice betrays me. My words are jumbled as I settle for chanting his name. His name is my mantra. The only thing that holds me in my body as that beautiful man starts slowly impaling himself down on my engorged dick.  
  
It's like slow motion as I observe the flush of his cheeks, his swollen lips, and eyes like blue fire engulfing me in their blaze. I take it all in because all too soon the slow burn of my orgasm turns into a blazing inferno on my reality. With one final thrust my cock explodes, its contents filling Adam as he screamed my name. He too joins me in the clouds for a few beautiful moments. The pure ecstasy I feel when my head clears is like nothing I’ve ever felt before.  
  
Adam shifts off of me, the smile splaying his lips saying everything to me that I wanted to say but couldn’t muster the words to.   
  
“I love you Kris, and I have since I first laid eyes on you.” His lips press to mine as his body curls around me like a contented cat.  
  
His breathing slows to that of sleep before I can say the words so I quietly whisper. “Me too Adam, me too.” Before sleep too claims me.


End file.
